


Graduation Battle

by tatiebug_2013



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Let Go, My First Fanfic, OTP Feels, Romance, Stydia, welcome to my trashcan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiebug_2013/pseuds/tatiebug_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See what happens when Lydia and Stiles find out that they are tied for Valedictorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my VERY FIRST FANFIC. I need as much feedback as I can. I want to make this a multi-chapter story, but I would like for y'all let me know if I should continue it or not. If you want, I'm open to any tips y'all can give me. Maybe give me an idea for a new title if I need to? Haha.
> 
> I own nothing.  
> I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy! :D

           Standing by her locker, Lydia grabbed her books for her next classes, running her fingers through her hair while over thinking how her visit with the guidance counselor will go. She closed her locker door, and jumped when she saw Stiles on the other side. "Jesus, Stiles! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" She exclaimed as she smacked his arm a few times. Stiles just chuckled while dodging her slaps, "Well good morning to you too."

     She let out an irritated sigh and shook her head, "Can I help you with something?" She asked while fighting a smile from seeing the light in his amber eyes. ' _Wow, l haven't seen that in forever...'_ She thought happily. He pulls her out of her thoughts as they walk down the hall together, "Well, I was planning on going to get pizza for lunch, and thought I'd see if you wanted to go?"

     They've been doing that a lot lately, going to get lunch together, studying at each other's houses, Stiles has even met up with her at her favorite café she likes to go to on Saturday mornings. It's just been this comfortable routine that they have fallen into.

     She smiles at him, "As tempting as that sounds, I can't today, I'm going to my senior meeting with the guidance counselor at that time so I can get out of here right after." Stiles looks at her like she's either crazy or has that powder on her face from her favorite doughnuts she had this morning. "Oh good Lord, you forgot didn't you?" Her green eyes filled with concern look him up and down, "Stiles! This is the meeting that she has with every senior individually to tell them what they lack to graduate, what their class ranking is, and about scholarships. HOW on Earth did you forget that?" Stiles looks like he's been slapped across the face, "What is today, like February 9th or 10th?" He looks at their feet, scratching the top of his head, completely confused. Lydia lifts her eyebrows towards him, "It's March 25th, actually, we are less than a week from April, so we have a month and a half until graduation." Stiles looks up at her, "Wow, okay. Umm, I guess I got so caught up with Dread Doctors and the Desert Wolf that I forgot."

     All Lydia can do is just stare at him with her jaw hanging wide open, "Okay," and she turns around to leave. "Wait!" Stiles runs after her, and when he catches up to her, gently grabs her arm turns her around to face him, "Lyds, what's wrong, it's not like I purposely forgot?" She just shakes her head and laughs humorouslessly, "I just wonder HOW you could forget about school assignments when I'm the one who had their head drilled into and slashed in the throat by a werewolf?" Stiles scratches the back of his neck, taking a deep breath, "Geez, I don't know Lydia, maybe because I was worried sick about you at least ninety-five percent of the time, four percent anxious about a she wolf with a gun that wanted to me dead, and the other one percent just trying to survive!" He says, flailing his arms in the air, his voice raising a little. 

     Lydia's eyes widened a little, "Okay then, we can fix that now!" She puts her hands on his shoulders, trying to avoid how they feel under her palms, "Since the Desert Wolf is gone, you can take that off of your list. I'm up straight, with a working pulse, so check! And that gives you 99% of your time," Stiles groans, "Lydia..." She shakes her head "No, no, no," she gently places her finger on his lips so she can continue. ”We'll boost that one percent of surviving to 15%, because Scott, Kira, Malia, Liam and I will help protect you, and the other 85% will be getting your head straight for graduation!" She says it like it's the most easy thing in the world to do.

     "Like my head is ever straight," Stiles comments while he rolls his head around his neck. "Fine, I'll agree to this, on one condition." Lydia stares at him a little worried, she lifts an eyebrow at him, "Depends, are you going to make me watch Star Wars  _again_ ?" She asks with a smirk; a smirk that Stiles thinks is just one of the many sexy features about her. "Ha. Ha. No, after we've both talked the guidance counselor, we go get some of our favorite,  _heaven in your mouth_ pizza!" Lydia acts like she actually needs to think about it for a minute.

     "Oh come on woman!" Stiles says impatiently. Lydia giggles and shrugs, "I guess I can be seen with you public..." Stiles takes a half step closer, then another. Lydia is now backed into the corner, trying to cover her smile by biting her bottom lip, she knows what's coming. "You _guess_ , huh?" Stiles asks with a smirk, his voice dropping just a little, making it huskier and ~~sexier~~ thicker. All she can do is let his voice do what it always does to her body and nod. "Oh yeah?" He's just straight up teasing her now. She lets out a high pitched shriek as his fingers find her sides and start tickling her mercilessly. "Okay, okay!" She pants between laughs. "What was that?" Stiles asks with a smile from ear to ear. Lydia can't breathe from how hard she is laughing, "Alright, I'd be honored to be seen with you in public! Please stop!"

     Everyone at school knew about their out-of-the-blue, but sweet and very close relationship. But even if no one knew, she didn't care if anyone who walked by would just stare at them anymore, she knows there something between them, something deeper than what she had with Jackson, and way deeper than whatever she had with Aiden. She wasn't exactly sure what it was yet, but she knows she'll find out at the right time.

     Stiles finally slacked off torturing her chuckling, "Wow. I wasn't expecting an _honorary_ lunch." He kept his hands on her waist to steady her as she tried to stand up properly while smoothing out her skirt. Lydia looked up at him, she was breathless, but not from him tickling her anymore. She was a mess; majority of her hair fell in her face, mascara a little smudged under her left eye. Looking into her emerald eyes, Stiles moved his left hand to her lower back, and his right up to her face, where he moved her hair from her vision, tucking it behind her ear, then reaching up to wipe off that little bit of makeup with his thumb that was out of place. He cupped her cheek for only a second, (He could've sworn he felt her stop breathing when he did it) then like always, something broke the spell completely.

     "Stiles!" He heard from behind him. "Annnndd good morning Scott." Stiles huff with a slight annoyance. Lydia had already jumped out of his arms, hiding her face while it turns a bright pink (And he totally wasn't being turned on by that, no way). "Dude, can I see your notes from English? I totally forgot mine this morning." Scott was completely out of breath. "Morning make out session with Kira?" Stiles asks, Lydia giggles right behind him. "What? N-no, no. No way dude!" Scott exclaims, letting out a nervous laugh. "Uh, Scott? You have a little, umm." Lydia gestures to her right cheek. Scott lifts his hand to his cheek to find pink lip gloss on his hand. "Oh and dude," Stiles chimes in, "the of your collar on your jacket is sticking up." He reaches in his backpack and pulls out his notes for his best friend, and handed them to him. Scott straightens himself up and takes the notes from him. "Thanks man," he says throwing his bag back on his shoulder, "I owe you twice: one for the notes, and the other for screwing up YOUR make out session." Lydia and Stiles look at each other and then back to Scott. "Oh we're not-" "What are you-" they both try to explain at once. "Alright guys, see you later. Lydia, your shirt is slipping off your shoulder." Scott informs them as he walks away.

     Lydia scrambles to finish getting situated. "Okay well, I'll see you as soon as my meeting is over?" She asks him, looking hopeful. Stiles smiles at her, "Sure." He leans in and gives her a light hug, and Lydia shivers. "Are you cold?" He asks with concern in his voice and starts rubbing up and down her back. "Uh, yeah. Little bit," She lies. He really has no idea what he does to her. He backs up and starts moving his hands up and down her arms, slowly. He looks at her, a little bit of worry in his eye. "I'm fine, Stiles. Now go before your tardy. Again." She states with small smile. He smiles back and moves past her.

     She starts walking slowly, she turns around at one point and sees him turn the corner. She goes into the classroom and she wonders: ' _Since when did he become THIS important to me?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia tell everyone their news. (I suck at summaries.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, you guys! I'm so thrilled that I have so many people enjoy it! I was so worried that it wasn't going to be any good.  
> Well, I would've posted this chapter yesterday, but after only an hour of sleep the night before, had a test and a lab, I wasn't feeling it at all, lol. But here it is! I don't think its as good as the first chapter, so now I'm definitely terrified! Before I wrote this, I really didn't think about how I was going to write in the other characters, so that's what this chapter is really. I've started on chapter three and hopefully it will be better.
> 
> I own nothing. (I'm a broke mofo, so...)  
> I'm sure I've made a few mistakes in here somewhere, but it will be okay. They are mine.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment!  
> Comments and Kudos are ALMOST as good as chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream! (I said almost.)  
> Hope y'all enjoy! :D

          Stiles comes running in, full force into the cafeteria, basically tackling Scott nearly out of his sear. "Whoa dude, where's the fire?" Scott asks, then his face shifts to concern. "Wait, I thought you were going to get pizza for lunch, what's wrong?"

          Stiles shakes his head smiling and out of breath, "Nah, man. Nothing's wrong." Now Scott just looks confused, "Then what happened?" Stiles finally relaxes a little, Scott can still see his excitement. Stiles takes a deep breath. I just left the guidance counselor's office." Scott nods his head a little bit, "Okay, and what, did you find out that they'll let you graduate with as many demerits that you have?" he asks laughing a little, while taking a sip of water. "You're just so freaking hilarious," Stiles answers unamused, but keeps his smirk in place, "And not only am I graduating with all of those demerits, but I'm graduating as Valedictorian.

          Scott spits out his drink and starts choking on some of it. Stiles starts to laugh hard, "See, now you're actually hilarious!" Scott turns to him in complete shock, but smiling, "You're Valedictorian?" His best friend still laughing, "Yeah." Scott brings him in for a bro-hug, laughing with him, "Congratulations, Stiles!" They pull apart. "Thanks, man. You know, I couldn't have done this without you."

          Scott just looks at him like he's nuts. "What are you talking about Stiles? My grades suck!" Scott informs him with a laugh, like it's completely obvious. Stiles shakes his head, "I mean making through school period. You've helped me since the very beginning. Then whole wolf phase kicked in, and it was you, Allison, and Lydia that helped me get through the Nogitsune, helping and saving my dad's job, and just finding and saving my dad." Scott looks at Stiles with soft eye and a small smile while his best friend continues, "We all miss Allison. I know you do more than the rest of us. I'm in debt to her for helping me, my dad, and my brother," Stiles puts a hand on Scott's shoulder, "I never got to tell her thank you. Anyway, the whole point of this small speech is that I'm saying thank you and you're my brother, Scott. I need to tell everyone what they mean to me now because what if tomorrow never comes, man?"

          Scott actually feels his eyes sting a little. He hugs Stiles again, "Thanks, Stiles. You're my brother too, and I wouldn't make it without you either." Stiles pulls back, "Oh, I know. You wouldn't survive lacrosse or your wolf life without me." They both just laugh. Scott shakes his head.

          "So, are you going to tell Lydia thank you and she's your sister?" Scott asks with a knowing glint in his eyes. Stiles just looks at him, knowing what he means, but plays along, "I'm going to tell her thank you, but she's NOTHING like my sister." Scott rolls his eyes, "So are you going to tell her?"

          He has noticed the change between those two over the course of the past two years. He has so much hope for the Stiles and Lydia. It's time for one of them to make the first move.

          "Look Scott, I know what you're thinking, but it's not going to happen. Lydia and I are just friends. She's actually getting close to beating you at best friend if you keep pushing it." Stiles says taking the apple off of Scott's tray. Making an overdramatic gasp, Scott attempts to look like he's actually hurt by his words, "Come on Stiles! I mean, I know she's prettier than me, and if you want to kiss your best friend, all you have to do tell me. Let's go, we'll have a make out session right now." He leans towards Stiles, puckering his lips, making kissing noises. Stiles laughs a little, "Don't tempt me, I'll give you a kiss from my fist. I really regret telling you about my panic attack in the locker room." Scott smiles, "I knew you would too, but I have claws." Stiles shakes his head. He gets up and throws the apple core on Scott's plate. "Good talk, I'm going to find my new best friend and go get pizza." He makes it out the door when he hears Scott yell, while he's still laughing, "Kiss her for me!" Stiles just shakes his head and smiles.

 

 

* * *

 

 

          Lydia walks down the hallway with much more confidence than she did this morning. She wonders why she even worried herself earlier, now she was ecstatic and on a mission. "Hey Lydia!" She turns, finding where the voice came from sitting on the floor.

          "Oh, hey Kira. What are you studying for?" She knew that's how she studied, sitting in the hallway, in the peace and quiet. "History, we're on the Cuban Missile Crisis," Kira answered, "You look very cheerful today." Lydia beamed again remembering, "I definitely feel it," She took a seat on the floor right by Kira. "I was just told some good news!" Kira smiled with her, "Do you want -" "Hey! Why are you two on the floor?" She was accidently interrupted by someone else. They turned and looked up. "Hey Malia! Lydia was just saying she received some good news." Malia sat on the other side of Lydia. "Oh, what's up?" Lydia looked back and forth at them. "Well, I just left the guidance counselor's office. I have been so worried that after being gone as long as I was, that I was going to be very behind, but it turns out... I got Valedictorian!" Malia's grin spread into a huge smile, then she had to cover her ear when Kira shrieked loudly, hugging Lydia.

          Kira finally stopped screaming long enough to talk, "YAY! I'm so happy for you!" Malia uncovered her ears still smiling, "Yeah. Congratulations Lydia." Lydia leaned over and hugged her. "You deserve this after everything you've been through." Lydia just grinned, "Thanks you guys." Looking at both of them.

          "Yeah," Kira spoke up, "You know? Allison would be so proud of you. You've been so strong throughout all of this." Lydia started to tear up, "You guys have been through as much as I have and been stronger than me." Her voice started to crack, "I'm not a badass kitsune who can wheeled a sword or a headstrong werewolf who has claws and super strength." "That's what makes you stronger than both Kira and I put together," Malia said, "You more human than us and can still fight harder than a headstrong badass."

          As she took a deep breath, Lydia tried to compose herself. She missed Allison so much, but she knows she loves these girls too, and she needed them to know that. "I've been drawing strength from the pack, I had to save my friends somehow, " She continued with a weak smile, "I miss Allison, and no one could replace her. But you too are my best friends too. I think, that if she of me for anything, it's because I've let people see the real me. That I've let you two in, along with the rest of the pack."

          Kira and Malia just smiled at her. "Just so you know," Kira broke the silence, "We all know you'd get Valedictorian, I mean it's you and you are too smart for you own good sometimes." Lydia laughed while hugging them again, then getting up.

          "Okay," She says, while stretching "Well, I'm going to go. Stiles is waiting on me to go get lunch." Kira and Malia look at each other with a smirk and both turned to Lydia with knowing looks. She squints at them, "What?" "So, when are you going to tell him?" Malia asked. Lydia looked confused, "About me getting Valedictorian? Um, when I saw next." Kira rolls her eye, "No Lydia, we mean when are you going to tell him about how you feel?" She lifts both of her eyebrows, now really confused, "How I feel about getting Valedictorian?" Lydia asks. "Ugh!" Kira groans as she throws her arms in the air. Malia shuts her eyes and sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What? You two are the ones asking crazy questions?!" Lydia exclaims, putting her hands on her hips. Malia looks up, "We meant, when are you going to tell Stiles how you feel about him?" She asks with as much patience as a toddler.

          It's like Lydia has been thrown under the bus. She does her best to just look confused, but her voice gives her away, "Wh-what are you talking about? Stiles is one of my best friends, I-I don't have feelings for him!" She says in a panicked pace. _'I know we're close. But I DON'T have feelings for him. Even if I wanted to, I can't. I CAN"T lose him too.'_

          Kira stands up and just laughs, "Okay, if you say so. Enjoy your _lunch_. I've got to go take this test." Malia stands up too, "Yeah. I'm going to see the guidance counselor for my meeting. See you two later!" They leave, and Lydia is just standing there confused now. _'There's no way they could know if she liked him anyway.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, tell me how bad I did. The next chapter I think will be better. SOOO hit me with your best shot!
> 
> Again, thank you for the love from the last chapter, hope this one wasn't that bad.
> 
> Chapter 3 coming up ASAP!
> 
> Love y'all! :*
> 
> -Bug


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia gets news that just might turn her back into the ice queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y'all are like freaking awesome! I'm so happy that y'all like the story.
> 
> Anyway, I'm half asleep typing up the rest of this chapter and posting it.  
> So any mistakes are mine and probably from my sleepy brain and we both apologize.  
> Remember: I own nothing, so broke mofo.
> 
> Leave me cookie dough ice cream please! (code for comments..)
> 
> Love you guys! xoxo - Bug :D

Walking down the hall, Lydia is still conflicted over what Malia and Kira said. She never thought of possibly having more than friendly feelings towards Stiles. She knew that they were close. Besides Allison, she was closer to Stiles than anyone else she knew. She also knew there was some sort of connection between them too. (Not that she will admit it, but that day in the hospital when she was waiting on Jackson to get an x-ray, and Stiles was in front of her talking, she did hear most of what he said, including the 'special connection' he thought they had. She started feeling something when he was having his panic attack, she thought it was just worry for a friend until she kissed him to calm him down. She definitely felt something when she did that. He wasn't the only one who stopped breathing that moment.) The only thing that always threw her off were the times he got physically close to her. Like that morning when he put his hand on her cheek, (another time she stopped breathing with him).

          She was so lost in her thoughts when she about to push the door open to go to the parking lot, she didn't realized that someone was opening it. Lydia started falling forward and was preparing for a hard landing. She heard a "Whoa!" then felt strong arms wrap around her waist to catch her so she wouldn't meet concrete. She knew who it was as soon as she heard him, but thought she might've just imagined it since she was thinking about him. Then his arms came around her so protectively to save her from falling, there was definitely no denying it was him.

          "I am so sorry, are you okay?" Stiles asked with so much concern. She was still looking down to the ground beside them. Lydia still thinking and wondering, of course he doesn't know what he's doing to her, SHE doesn't even know what he's doing to her. "Lyds?" Now Stiles is worried because she hasn't talked, moved or anything, she's just over-thinking like she always does and enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. She finally snaps out of it, but not until he's put his hand on cheek and turns her to look at him. And she only comes to reality when she actually sees how worried he is. "Hey," Stiles says softly it makes her melt into him more, "are you okay?" She can only nod. He sort of relaxes, "Okay, can you stand?" He asks with a very small smile. She only nods again. "Okay." He says again, taking his hand off of her face and back to her waist to steady her on her own feet. She just watches him as he bend over and picks up her purse and books. When he raises up and sees the look on her face. "Have you lost your voice?" he says trying to light up the mood. That's when Lydia realizes she hasn't said a single word. "Oh, n-nope. I'm-. I mean-. Ugh." Stiles just smiles at her being tongue tied. "I didn't mean to get you _that_ flustered." He says with a wink. She can feel her cheeks trying to blush. "Wh-what? No, it's not-" She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she sees him again, she takes her purse and books from him. "Thank you for catching me and thank you for picking up my books. I wasn't paying attention and didn't see the door opening." she says.

          He laughs out loud, and it turns her insides into jelly. _'Damn body'_ she loves his laugh and can't take it. "Are you ready?" Stiles asks putting his arm around her shoulders, another thing that makes her knees weak. "Yeah, let's go." Her voice betrayed her, but he didn't seem to notice. They got to his jeep and he opened the passenger door to let her in. Lydia giggled a little, "Such a gentleman." Stiles looks around them, "Where?" then he turns back smiling at her and closes her door when she gets in. He hops in the driver's side, "Okay, Kevin Hart, let's go. I'm hungry." she tells him as she puts her seatbelt on. He looks at her while he puts his seatbelt on, "Kevin Hart, really?" he says, "Come on, I'm taller than him." Lydia just shrugs her shoulders, "Fine then, Jeff Dunham," then she pats the dash, "Fire her up! Pizza is waiting." Stiles just smiles at her, "Yes ma'am!" then cranks it up.

 

* * *

 

 

          Scott and Stiles walk out onto the lacrosse field and meet up with the rest of the team. Liam and Kira are out on the field warming up, so they jog over and join them. "What's up?" Scott asks them. Liam shrugs, "Kira is over here kicking my ass..." he answers very disappointed. "It can't be that hard to do considering it's almost past your bedtime." Stiles comments with a smirk. Liam gives him a death glare, "You can kiss my ass, Stilinski." Stiles' smirk only widens, "Well bend over Liam." Then starts puckering up for him. "Haha. Very funny." Liam picks up his stick, "And here I was fixing to tell you congrats on getting valedictorian." Stiles pretends to be upset sticking out his bottom lip, Scott just laughs while shaking his head, and Kira completely stops and looks confused.

          The whistle blows as the game down to the final minutes, while Lydia and Malia sit up in the stands. "So, did you tell Stiles, what did he say?" Malia asks with a raised eyebrow.

          Lydia attempts to act like she's into the game, any other time she would be, but with Malia asking her about ~~her love life~~ something that doesn't exist is bothering her.

          "Malia, what are you talking about?" Lydia just rolls her eyes, "Like I told you earlier today, Stiles and I are just friends."

          Malia turns her head towards the banshee real quick, "Umm, okay. But I meant did you tell him about Valedictorian..."

          Lydia's cheeks turned a bright pink after that, _Of course she did_.

          "Oh yeah, so did I." She answered lying terribly, "I forgot, I was so hungry at lunch and pulled in by that pizza's cheesy goodness, so words were even thought of, let alone said aloud."

          Looking at Malia, she could tell she wasn't buying, but she went with it, "Okay."

          Once the game was over, Lydia was more than excited to tell him about her being Valedictorian. She figured, 'hey, he just won a game, now we both can celebrate.'

          Just as she was making her way over the guys, she felt someone pull her arm in the other direction.

          "Umm Lydia, can I ask you something?" Kira asks with a worried look on her face.

          Lydia shakes her head, "Yeah, but uhh." She said, trailing off catching a glance at the boys, "can it wait just a minute?"

          Kira shakes her head, "Not really, it might be kind of serious." Lydia looks at her and can tell something is bothering her friend and melts immediately. "What's wrong, Kira?"

          Kira just looks to the ground then back up, "Didn't you say that you're Valedictorian?" Lydia is just confused now, "Umm, yeah. That's what the guidance counselor told me. Why?"

          She sees how Kira swallows thickly, like she's trying the find the words, then they finally come out, "Well, I could be wrong, but I thought I heard Liam say something about 'Stiles' and 'congratulations on getting it.'"

          Lydia's heart stops for a second, just a second. "On getting what?" she asks through gritted teeth. _No need to panic yet, Lydia. It's probably nothing._

          Kira just looks terrified now, "Umm," she says, messing with the velcro on her gloves. "On getting valedictorian."

          Lydia is now completely upset and worried, why would the guidance counselor tell Stiles that he was valedictorian too? Why would she let there be two of them? Why wouldn't she at least tell her that she was tied? Does Stiles know that she got it too and he not congratulate her? She had many things run through her head. _'No!'_ she told herself. _'You are not that same selfish girl who got upset when things don't go her way!'_ She has to figure this out, and quick, or graduation would be coming up and she would lose what she worked so hard for.

          Lydia shook her head when she heard Kira still talking to her, "Are you okay?" Kira asked, pretty scared. Lydia gives her best fake smile, "Yeah, I'm fine Kira. Thanks for tell me, I'll go get this straightened out." Then she turns and leave Kira dumbstruck.

          When she makes it over to the boys, she starts to talk to them as if nothing has changed. "Congratulations!" she announces cheerfully. They all turn around, "Thanks!" "Thank you!" "Right?!" they all answer back to her.

          She turns to Stiles and smiles, "This is just the best day all around, huh?" Hoping she'll get some information from him. But he just smiles so big, "I know! I'm so glad you're here Lydia." he answers her as he leans in for a small hug.

          ' _Ignore that fuzzy feeling,'_ she reminds herself that she's over here for business. _'This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia doesn't handle the news of being tied for Valedictorian very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pops out from under my rock* HI! Yes, I'm several months late. I was in such a slump, that it wasn't even funny. Then my sister set a wedding date and I've helped her with that. Then I started online classes. Got a phone call about a high school classmate of mine passing away. And just recently had a huge fight with a friend then took midterms. So yeah, busy, crazy, stuff. Anyway I apologize again, hope y'all enjoy this chapter!! :)
> 
> I own nothing. I'm still a broke chick.

_Knock knock knock_

"What the he-" Lydia rolls over to see her clock. 10:34 A.M. Wednesday.

"Lydia, are you still asleep?" She heard Stiles' worried voice through the door.

She just rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, "Not anymore," then she smelt something terrible. _Oh my God, what is that..._ She got a big wiff of it this time and realized it was her breath.  
She gagged as she took in the smell of it again. _Way to much tequila last night._

All she could remember, was yesterday being a completely perfect day, started off great with Stiles, he's been such an amazing person to her lately. Then being told she was going to be Valedictorian, what brought her to drin-.

"Hey, are you okay?" Stiles asked, still outside of her room. Oh yeah, she remembers now. "Can I come in?"

Lydia panicked, getting up fast, which was a huge mistake with her hangover, and started picking up clothes and books from her floor. "Yeah, just give me one second to get to the bathroom."

Once she had all of her clothes in the hamper and her books on her desk, she slipped in the bathroom to clean up (and hide her hungover state).

"Okay, you can come in." She yelled from behind the bathroom door.

She heard the door open and the soft click of the it closing. Lydia is leaning back against the bathroom door and slides down to the ground to put her head in her hands.

She heard her bed squeak and he started to speak, "Lydia, are you okay?" She felt bad because she could tell that he sounded a little upset.

She takes a deep breath before she can answer, "yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it's almost 11:00 on a Wednesday," he exclaimed, "You've been asleep all morning, you missed class, yo-. Why does it smell like alcohol in here?"

Well there's no point in hiding anymore then if he could smell the tequila. And her head was pounding, and he wasn't helping it. "A little quieter, Stiles. I feel puny enough as it is."

"Wow," She can hear the shock and humor in his voice, "Lydia Martin, getting drunk on a Tuesday night and skipping class, what's the world come to?" He chuckled a little.

"I've just had a lot lately," which is true, just on her mind. "I decided I needed a break that's all."

Stiles laid back on the bed, folded his arms behind his head, "Lyds, you know you can come to me about anything right, I would never judge you. Aside from Scott, you're my best friend. So I guess that makes you my best girlfriend."

Lydia's heart started racing and she could feel her face getting red.

"WAIT! Noo. I-I mean..." he stuttered trying to get it right. "You're my girl best friend.. no, that makes it sound like your my girl. You're my best friend that's a girl."

Lydia was so thankful for that door to separate them right now. Her face was as bright as a tomato. She didn't understand why he was so nervous about what he said. He didn't like her like that. He still had a thing for Malia, she's pretty sure. For some reason, just the thought about it makes her feel something. She's not exactly sure what it is, it's different and she doesn't like it.

Still sitting on the floor, her back against the door, she realized she never responded to him, nor was he even speaking anymore.

"Stiles? Are you still there?" Nothing but silence. Then all of a sudden, the door was flying open and she's falling backwards to her back and her head hits the floor with a loud thud.

"Owww." She brought one hand to the side of her head and the other covering her forehead.

"Did you not hear me say I'll be right back?" Stiles chuckled. He bent down to help her up. Once she was sitting up, he gave her a glass of water, three Tylenol, and a pack of crackers.

"You didn't grab enough greasy food last night did you?" He kneels down and takes his hand and tucks her hair behind her ear. Why does he do that? Be her hero and be so sweet to her when she's mad at him. And no he don't deserve her being mad at him, she knows that. It's like the old her is coming out a little, and she can't stand it. It actually makes her sick to her stomach of her behavior.

It hits her out of no where, right as she leans into his touch, her stomach isn't happy with her anymore and she has to crawl up to the toilet.

The pizza, the tequila, everything is coming back up. Lydia is hanging on to the toilet as tight as she can when she feels another set of hands pile up all of her hair out of the way.

He doesn't say anything. She senses that he moves, but doesn't let go of her. The next thing she knows is that he's putting her hair into a ponytail, he puts one hand on her arm and the other is rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Yeah, he's way too good for her. She actually starts crying at the tenderness. Lydia is so wore out already, she's crying, and she doesn't deserve Stiles Stilinski in her life.

She hears him trying to calm her, but nothing is going through to her. Then she literally feels weightless, that's when she realizes Stiles has her picked up, bridal style, carrying her to her bed.

Stiles gently lays her down, making sure her head doesn't jostle when it hits the pillows. He pulls the covers up her her shoulders, and he watches her curl up into a ball with her eyes closed, and he just smiles at her.

Lydia opens her eyes long enough for him walk back into the bathroom, then she closes her eyes. She doesn't open them again until something cold lands on her forehead. She jumps up a little in shock.

"Whoa," Stiles says, rubbing his hand up and down her spine again, "Shhh, it's okay, Lyds. Just sleep."

Before she passes out, she noticed he brought her crackers, Tylenol and water and put them on the nightstand. And she hears him whisper, "Whatever is going on with you, you'll get through it. And I'm here for you, Lydia."

She thought he was gone, then she felt his hand caress the left side of her face, and felt a lingering kiss to her forehead. Then she heard the bedroom door close.

In that moment she realized, _I have feelings for him. Deep feelings._

After that, she was out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yay? Nay? Okay? Lol hope y'all enjoyed it. Comments are appreciated. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Malia confront Lydia about her escapades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mannn.. I've had writers block on this story so bad it ain't even funny.
> 
> But if y'all could at least tell me if this is okay enough to continue then I will.
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry this is late!

Light shining through the window curtains causing a pounding headache is what wakes Lydia up a few hours later. She tries to open her eyes but the light is too painful. “Mmm, I’m an idiot.” She mumbles sleepily.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Lydia whips her head around a little too fast at the sound of Malia’s voice coming from the foot of her bed.

Malia is sitting at the foot of her bed, while Kira was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. Lydia sat up, trying to straighten herself out. Adjusting her tank top up a little bit, running her fingers through her hair. But she knew no matter how hard she tried, it wasn’t going to hide her hangover.

This was about to be put through an intervention like no other, she could tell by the sad expression on Kira’s face and the one with disappointment on Malia’s. They were fixing to go “good cop, bad cop” on her.

“Hey,” Lydia decided to start it off. “So, how was school?”

She saw Malia rolls her eyes as Kira spoke up. “It was okay, other than all of us were worried sick about you.” the Kitsune was doing whatever she could not to sound upset, Lydia should tell. But she knew she wasn’t going to be let off of the hook that easily.

Malia finally spoke up, “Stiles was going nuts when you weren’t responding to anyone’s texts or phone calls.”

Lydia say up, feeling ashamed for worrying her friends like that. And over something completely childish.

“Is this about the Valedictorian thing?” Kira asked a little more understanding in her voice than she did earlier.

Malia turned to Kira confused, “What?”

“We found last night that Lydia isn’t the only one to get Valedictorian, Stiles did too.” Kira explained with a saddened expression on her face at she glances at Lydia, almost like she was telling her that she was sorry.

“Really?” Malia processed what the black haired girl told her. “They can do that?”

Kira shrugged her shoulders, “I’ve never heard of it being done before.” She took a second to think, “But then again, I’ve only been going to Beacon Hills since last year.”

The brunette at the foot of the bed sat lost in her thoughts for a second. “Hmm, well, first time for everything.”

Lydia sat back listening to everything they were saying. She didn’t know what to say at all. All the words were sounding blurry until the last part and she finally spoke up. “They won’t let us both have it.”

Both of her friends turned to look at her.

Lydia took a deep breath and started to talk again to explain, “By the time graduation comes around, one of us will have a higher GPA. Whether it’s by one point or a tenth of a point, thee one with the higher grade will be Valedictorian and the other will be Salutatorian.”

She hated to think about it, but it’s true. Everything she worked for to be Salutatorian?

“I really hate acting like this.” Lydia rubbing her hand over her forehead from the headache.

“A pretentious bitch?” Malia’s voice came out of the blue. Lydia and Kira gawking at her.

“Malia!” Kira raised her voice a little to high, but it didn’t affect the brunette. In fact. She just shrugged.

“What?” Malia asked. “I hear how Lydia use to be and how she treated others before.”

Lydia sat against her bed post, looking pissed off and sad at the same time. She really can’t be upset, considering she knows exactly how she use to be. And she’s not proud of the old her one bit, but she’s changed since then. Because of Allison, Scott, and of course Stiles. She takes pride in that.

Malia pulled her out of her thoughts, “But if it makes you feel any better, I didn’t believe them when they said you acted dumb as a door nail.”

She just sighed, Lydia should’ve known that they would find out about how she was the evil bitch of the school. But she still said, “Was it that obvious to other people?”

“I couldn’t believe it either when Scott told me.” Kira said shyly.

“That traitor,” Lydia mumbled under her breath.

Malia threw her hands in the air, “Ugh, come on, Lydia. It’s not that bad.”

They really don’t get it done they. The hard work, all of the studying she did in middle school to prepare for high school and college. That Valedictorian spot was he ticket to anywhere.

“Yes it is!” the banshee exclaimed. “I worked so hard to be at the top. I have to bring up there. I’m supposed to be going to MIT as a junior for Christ sake. Like they’ll let that happen now.”

Kira squinted her eyes in confusion, “it that even possible?”

“No!” Lydia threw her arms up in the air.

“Let make just say,” Malia interrupted Lydia’s rant, “You’re very good at defying the odds for sure.” She smiled at the banshee hoping to lighten the mood.

The red head let out a big grunt, “I worked my ass of to become Valedictorian, and what makes this worse is that I’m tied with my best friend who has a good heart and deserves this too!”

“You’re best friend, huh?” Kira says with a knowing smirk.

Her realization from earlier before she fell back asleep kicked I her in the gut. Lydia freaked out internally. She can’t tell them what she just found out about herself. Especially with Stiles’ ex-girlfriend sitting at the foot of her bed. She had to act “dumb” again for a moment.

“Oh,” in her most sickingly sweet voice, “you two are my best friends too!”

“You know that she didn’t mean it like that.” Malia says with the most skeptical look on her face. Thank goodness Lydia knew how to calm her heart rate… kind of. She gave the were coyote the best confused look that she could muster.

Malia rolled her eyes, “Ugh, Lydia. We all know that you have feelings for Stiles.”

She knows that she can’t hide it for too long, but Lydia’s going to drag it out as best as she can. She looks completely shocked and gaps at the other two girls. “I do not!”

She knows she sounds like she’s 13 years old. She gave it her best shot though. But the other too must not seem to notice. If they did, that didn’t show it.

“Oh, Lydia” Kira has a sad smile on her face.

Lydia shakes her head side to side. “I don’t, okay?”

“For you to be a genius, you’re acting very dumb right now,” Malia scowling at her now, “Even I saw something between you two when we were together… you two are both blind.”

“And in denial.” Kira added.

I can believe that I’m having this conversation with Malia of all people right now. Did they just basically tell her that Stiles has feelings for her too? No it can’t be that simple. No way. She’s not getting her hopes up like that.

Lydia gives Malia this wired look that tells her that she’s crazy, “Malia, I was not pinning over your then boyfriend.” She lied through her teeth, but she wasn’t going to admit it.

“Okay,” Malia says, “And I wasn’t in the woods as a coyote for nine years.”

Lydia is so tired from arguing, she falls back onto her bed, whining. She has a headache, she’s pissed, she’s frustrated, and she misses her best friend. Both Allison and Stiles. Allison would know what to do. And she just misses Stiles’ presence. And how sweet he was to her earlier.

She felt a deep in her bed and felt small arms give her a hug. “Come on, Lydia,” Kira mumbles in her back, “Let’s go. Get up and go take a shower.”

“No.” Lydia muffles into her pillow as she lays face down. She doesn’t want to do anything.

Kira laughed, “Yes, we are going to go out tonight, get something to eat, maybe a movie. Girls night. AFTER you bathe.”

“Yeah, you smell bad.” Malia says. Trying you be funny but serious at the same time.

“Shut up.” Was all that was heard through the pillow.

“What’s I’m not the one who got wasted on a Tuesday night.” Malia stood up and leaned against the wall bear the door.

“Come on, Malia. She received some conflicting news that night.” Kira is still rubbing soothing circles on Lydia’s back.

Malia shrugged her shoulders and started toward the door. “Whatever, I’m going downstairs to watch the ‘Walking Dead’ while you get ready.”

After Malia was out the door and Kira stood up and pulled the sheets off of Lydia, it dawned on her. “Hey, where is my mom?”

Kira smiled brightly, “Oh, she called an emergency PTA meeting with all of the seniors parents.”

Lydia nodded then raised up to look at Kira. She arched her eyebrows as the thought came to her. “I will only agree to go out on one condition.”

Kira gave a curious look and folded her arms across her chest, “Yeah, what’s that?”

“We get IHOP. Because I really want some pancakes AND French toast.” She responds as she stands up.

Kira acted like she actually had to think about it. “You’ve got a deal.” She reached up and high five days the red head who finally had a smile grace her face.

“Now, I’m going to let you wash yourself because you stink and I want to go watch the ‘Walking Dead’ too,” Kira said as she walked out the door. “Hurry up!”

Lydia shook her head and yelled back, “Haven’t we dealt with enough death in our lives, why watch about it?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. What ya think? I love feedback on stuff! I'm very open-minded, so feel free to send me any tips or ideas.
> 
> Thanks for giving me a shot! :D
> 
> -Bug


End file.
